Behind The Mask
by I Will Woo Her
Summary: Bayside High is having a masquerade ball. Chelsea sees it as an opportunity. femslash
1. Default Chapter

**Behind The Mask**

Disclaimer: I do not own That's So Raven. See, was that so hard? In fact, it was virtually painless...

Chapter 1

There was an excited squeal as Raven Baxter spotted the poster on the wall of Bayside High. The ornate silver letters proudly announced for the whole student body to see:

Masquerade Ball

April 14 7-12 p.m.

Bayside High School Gymnasium

"Oh my God! I have to start on my dress as soon as I get home!" Raven exclaimed giddily.

"I'm sure it'll be beautiful, Rae," Chelsea said.

"Yeah, but you better get to work quick cause it isn't far off," Eddie said. Raven opened her mouth to reply but she was cut short when her eyes widened and her body tensed as a vision kicked in.

_The gym boasted its decorated splendor, soft music renting the air, flowing between people and drawing young lovers together. Raven found herself drawn caringly onto the floor, led by the guiding hand of a boy she didn't recognize. He was slender, resplendent in a black tuxedo. A few wispy strands of reddish-brown hair escaped from beneath his top hat. The most intriguing thing about him was the white, unadorned mask that hid the upper part of his face, leaving only alabaster skin and full lips uncovered. They found a vacant spot on the floor and strong arms encircled Raven's waist as they fell into the rhythm of the song. The young man's smile was oddly familiar, as though she had known him forever, which only increased how comfortable Raven felt around him. He softly murmured the lyrics of the song as Raven felt herself being pulled back into the real world._

"Did you just have a vision, Rae?" was the obvious question that popped out of Eddie's mouth.

"Yeah…I have to go. See you guys later," Raven said in a dreamy daze as she walked off. Eddie looked back to find Chelsea staring at the masquerade ball poster.

"What's wrong, Chels?" he asked, readjusting his backpack strap. The redhead jumped as if she had been scalded.

"Huh? Oh, nothing," she said glumly.

"You're a bad liar," Eddie reminded her.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "I know. God, this is driving me crazy!" Her sudden outburst caused some nearby freshmen to scatter like wild animals.

Eddie chuckled and asked conspiratorially, "So, you want to woo the fair Lady Baxter? I've got an idea." Chelsea gulped nervously at the gleam in her friend's eyes.

Why did the sound of his idea scare her so much?


	2. Chapter 2

**Behind The Mask**

Disclaimer: Again,That's So Raven doesn't belong to me. Yes, I know, it's very tragic.

Chapter 2

Raven stepped gracefully out of the backseat of Eddie's car, her skirt gathered in her hand. Her ornate dress was a deep golden color, with lace at the end of the sleeves and around the heart-shaped collar. Eddie helped his girlfriend, August, out of the car and Raven followed them into the transformed gymnasium. Couples mingled about, talking and sipping punch as music played softly in the background. The girls were attired in dresses in varying colors and designs, and the boys were sharply dressed in tuxedos, several with masks covering their faces.

Raven left Eddie and August to their own devices (i.e. left them alone to make out), and went to pour herself a glass of punch. As she poured the sugary liquid into one of the beautifully crafted glasses, a blonde-haired guy at the refreshment table caught her eye and sent a smile her way. She recognized him as a senior on the football team, though his name escaped her. Her gaze traveled over his broad shoulders to land on a boy in the corner. His arms were folded casually over his chest and the shadows played across his masked face, throwing his visible features into sharp relief. With a start, Raven recognized him as the boy from her vision. He noticed her and smiled ever so slightly, bowing his head in a small salute. She started to move towards him but a hand on her shoulder stilled her. She turned to find the blond boy from a moment earlier standing there.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked and when she nodded he all but dragged her onto the floor. The lights dimmed and the volume of the music increased as the dance officially started. Raven frowned inwardly as the boy clumsily led her through the dance steps, treading on her feet on several occasions.

As soon as the song ended (with a silent prayer of thanks from Raven), she politely excused herself and found a seat at an empty table. The psychic girl mindlessly watched the couples dancing, tapping her foot in tandem with the music until someone appeared in her peripheral vision. She peered up into the masked face of her 'vision boy.'

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" he asked, his voice light and melodious. Her smile was answer enough as he took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. His arms slipped around her waist and she draped her arms across his slender shoulders. The comforting pressure of the mystery boy's arms around her waist made her face heat with a blush. His arms were like a mixture of steel and silk- strong and gentle at the same time. Her eyes strayed to his, which were visible through the eyeholes of the mask. He quietly began singing along to the song drifting through the air, his voice barely more than a soft murmur in the night. In a moment of spontaneity, and the song rose in a crescendo, the boy released her waist, grabbed one of her hands and spun her outwards. When their arms reached their full extent, he twirled her back into his grasp, her body flush against his with his other gloved hand resting on the swell of her hips.

"Wow…" Raven whispered breathlessly.

"Wow," the boy agreed, a warm smile on full, pale pink lips.

"Excuse me for a moment. I have to do something important," the boy said, seeming almost reluctant to let her go.

"Okay," Raven said, fear leaping into her chest unbidden. Was he just saying that to get away from her? And why was the thought of this complete stranger leaving affecting her so much? The thing was, he didn't feel like a stranger. He reminded her of Chelsea in a way. They were both companionable and gorgeous. Wait, had she just called her best friend gorgeous? And why was she even thinking of Chelsea at a moment like this? She quickly brushed these troublesome thoughts away.

The mystery boy had seemed to read her apprehension correctly, because he lovingly kissed the back of her hand and murmured, "Fear not, my lady. I shall return to you as quickly as possible." Raven suppressed a sigh of relief as he slipped into the crowd.

She made her way to an empty table against the wall to await her mystery boy's reappearance. He detached himself from the dancing mass of bodies with a fluid grace mere minutes later.

"Madame, would you care to dance? It would mean a lot to me," he inquired, sinking into a comical bow, mischief in his bright eyes.

"I would love to," Raven replied almost giddily, allowing herself to be drawn onto the dance floor by the boy for the second time that night.

The current song ended as they once again took a place in the crowd. The opening notes of a slow song drifted to meet their ears, and Raven's eyes widened.

"I love this song!" she exclaimed softly as the first lines of "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney rang out.

"I thought you might. That's why I requested it," he whispered, gently brushing an errant strand of hair from her face. His hand lingered a moment on her cheek, the warmth of his flesh evident through his gloves. Raven felt the blood rush to her cheeks at the loving attention he was giving her.

"Has anyone told you how dazzling gorgeous you are?" the boy asked, sincerity dancing in his eyes.

"No, but it's not everyday I meet someone like you," Raven said, resting her head against his shoulder. She missed the pained expression on his face as his eyes filled with agony.

'Actually, you see someone like that every day,' he cried out sadly in his mind.

"Please don't let this end," Raven whispered as he pulled her closer.

"The night is still young. But if I could, I would suspend this moment in time and give it to you in a bottle, so I could remain with you forever," the boy replied, his breath ghosting across her neck.

"Why aren't there more boys like you?" the psychic girl asked dreamily, content in his arms.

'You could say I'm one of a kind,' the young man voiced inwardly.

The young couple danced into the night, inwardly willing time to stop. Alas, time traveled on unaffected, and before either of them was ready, the DJ was announcing the last song of the night. Raven felt hope slip from her as her last moments with this boy drew to a close. Desperation filled her as the song wound down, but a reassuring hand cradled her cheek and drew her gaze upwards.

"Thank you for a magical evening. You'll never know how much it meant to me," he said, and sadness seemed to have driven away the twinkle in his eyes.

Then he drew her into a kiss. It was a shy brushing of lips, feather-light and elusive. They broke apart, breathless and reluctant to part company.

"This is indeed an unfair ending to the best night if my life," the boy admitted.

"Then don't let it end like this!" Raven pleaded, "Tell me who you are and stay here with me. Please…"

Indecision was etched across his face, but he reluctantly, heart-wrenchingly, shook his head.

"I can't. You…you would hate me if you found out who I was," his words were almost lost in the sweeping music.

"No, I wouldn't! I could never hate you!" the young woman exclaimed.

"I fear your feelings would be much different if you knew the truth," he said. With that, he leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

When he pulled away, he inclined his head in a slight bow and disappeared into the crowd with the words "Goodbye, Raven," left in his wake. Raven stood there, dumbfounded and heartbroken. He was gone, and she didn't even know his name. However, as we all know, Raven Baxter is not the type to let a good thing pass her by. Gathering her skirt up to allow for easier running, she took off in pursuit of her lovely mystery man.


	3. Chapter 3

**Behind the Mask**

Disclaimer: I don't own That's So Raven in any form. These are really very tiresome, no?

Chapter 3

She made her way through the crowd as quickly as she could, ignoring the angry protests of couples that were trying to savor the last moments of the dance. Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes but she hastily dashed them away with the heel of her hand, as she broke free of the crowd. She saw a pair of shoes disappear around the corner of the door, and she quickened her pace. She dashed out the door and turned abruptly to the left, almost losing her balance in the cumbersome heels she wore. She pulled off the restrictive shoes, allowing for easier movement. Her footsteps echoed through the empty hall and a hall shot out from a divide between the lockers. Her heart leapt into her throat. Had she found him? She looked up into the face of the senior she had danced with at the beginning of the dance.

Her brain finally registered his name, and she tentatively asked, "Dean?" He smirked and she was overpowered by the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"You look beautiful, Raven. Y'know, it really hurt when you left me and went to dance with that guy," he slurred.

"I'm sorry, Dean. But, please, I have to go…" she said as fear coiled in her stomach, trying futilely to free her hand from his grasp.

"No! Come with me!" he yelled as he tightened his grip.

"Ow! Dean, let me go!" she said, clawing desperately at his hand.

"Let her go!" a voice snarled. Raven turned around as best she could to see the mystery boy standing there, fury aflame in his eyes.

"Or you'll what?" Dean asked drunkenly as the young man approached.

"I'll be forced to make you regret ever touching her," the boy said, clenching his fists. Dean let go of Raven and pushed her out of his path before swinging wildly at the masked stranger. The mysterious hero dodged easily and drove a punch into Dean's face. The drunken boy's nose spurted blood as he lunged savagely at the smaller boy. The young man ducked under Dean's outstretched arms and tackled Dean, slamming him against the wall. Dean groaned and his eyes rolled back in his head before he slumped limply over the boy's shoulders. The boy heaved him onto the ground and frowned in disgust.

He turned to Raven, concern flooding into his face, "Are you okay?"

"I…yeah, I'm fine," Raven said numbly.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I'll walk you home," he said, taking his bloodstained jacket off and slinging it over one shoulder before slipping a supportive arm around her waist. She leaned into him and rested her head on his other shoulder as they walked.

"I was scared I wouldn't catch up with you," Raven confided.

"I…I heard you yelling, so I came back," the boy said shakily, as if the thought of her being harmed pained him greatly.

"Thank you," the psychic girl whispered.

They exited the school and walked down the street, following the soft glow of the streetlights. At they walked down the sidewalk, they passed a vacant park.

"Follow me," Raven said, taking his hand and opening the gate to the park. They strolled across the damp grass, fingers intertwined. She sat down on a swing, taking hold of the chains.

"Care to fly?" the masked stranger whispered in her ear from behind her.

"I'd love to," Raven answered, flashing a smile. The boy began to push her on the swing and she delighted in the sensation of climbing in the air then falling back to earth completely weightless. Soft hands would catch her and propel her back skywards. As her momentum wound down, her companion caught her, stilling her motion. His arms slipped around her waist and she half-turned her head to look at him. The pale moon and inky sky were reflected in his eyes and his lips were parted slightly as she leaned in. She captured his lips with hers and he gave no protest as he kissed back fervently. He tasted of cool, refreshing mint and Raven leaned back into his arms. They remained like that for several moments before a moment of hardened resolve caused the boy to pull away. Raven looked at his questioningly, hurt in her eyes, as he stumbled backwards and sat down heavily on a nearby bench.

"I…can't. I don't deserve you. You'd hate me if you found out the truth!" he exclaimed, his voice breaking with distress.

"Don't say that! Please, just trust me!" Raven pleaded, tears springing up in his eyes. His composure wavered, the urge to stay with her overpowering his senses as she stood and approached him. She was like an angel, all heavenly beauty and cascading hair and flowing silk. Her skin was caramel in the moonlight, and the light caught her eyes, throwing the tears into sharp relief. He rose from the bench and took her into his arms in one swift motion, claiming her lips in a searing kiss. They clung tightly to each other, pouring all their desperation and love and caring into that one moment. The need for oxygen drove them apart, but the boy rained feather-light kisses on Raven's lips as she caught her breath. He seemed to tense as a moment of indecision flashed in his eyes so Raven pulled him into another kiss. His hands wound in her hair as they fell back onto the bench. Raven brought her hands up to his face, running her thumbs along the edge of his mask. She slipped her fingers beneath his mask, reveling momentarily on his smooth skin, before she began to slip his mask off gently. The movement caused his top hat to topple off. The boy, wrapped up in the moment, did not notice until it was too late. A sheet of reddish-brown hair cascaded from its confines, settling around his shoulders. "

"No!" he cried in a high voice as he jerked back, causing his mask to be pulled off entirely. He flung his arm over his face before Raven got a good look at him and he leapt to his feet. He turned his face away from her, everything except his mouth covered by his arm.

"P-please, give m-me my mask," he pleaded, reaching out blindly. Raven set the mask down and stood, taking his free hand in hers.

"Let me see your face. Please…" she implored. The young man tried to pull back but she held firm. She reached out with her free hand and pulled his arm away.

Or, more accurately, _her _arm. Raven found herself staring into the petrified, tearful face of Chelsea Daniels.

"Ch-Chelsea…?"

"I…Oh, God. I have to go!" Chelsea cried, jerking her hand free and sprinting away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Behind the Mask**

Disclaimer: Monotone voice I do not own That's So Raven. There, that's that.

Chapter 4

Sunday passed without event as Raven remained in shock over Saturday's events. By Sunday evening, school loomed like a mountain amongst her troubled thoughts. Monday rolled around and the psychic girl arrived at the supposed institute of higher learning with a ball of dread curled in the pit of her stomach. She found Eddie by her locker as usual, though Chelsea was nowhere to be seen.

"What were you thinking, Rae!" Eddie demanded when he spotted her approaching him.

"What? I…I…uh," she stammered in a manner bordering on idiocy.

"She put so much effort into Saturday night and you had to go ruin it!" he cried in outrage.

"Excuse me? Did I ask for her to do that! I think not!" she almost yelled, but quieted her voice at the last moment.

"She just wanted you to know she cared about you!" Eddie shot back.

"Why! Why does she care about me?"

"I don't know, but she does! She loves you, okay! She loves you so much she can't fucking stand it! It tears her apart every time you flirt with some stupid guy! You haven't seen how hard it is for her not to burst into tears when you talk about your stupid fucking crushes! And if you don't see how great she is, then that's your loss," Eddie said before pushing past her and hurrying down the hall. Raven stood there in a pained daze as the memory of Chelsea's fearful face haunted her. She recalled her long line of meaningless ex-boyfriends after Devon left. Chelsea had always been there, with a comforting embrace and some naïve but oddly wise and soothing words. The redhead had always gone out of her way to help Raven and to be there for her, even when it inconvenienced her and interrupted her own plans. Oh God, she loved her best friend!

Snapping from her reverie, she called out, "Eddie! Wait!" She hastened to catch him as he paused to wait for her.

"Think you could help me make it up to her?" Raven asked with a shy grin. Eddie broke into a wide, beaming smile.

"It'd be a pleasure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind The Mask**

Disclaimer: For the final time, I do not own That's So Raven! Now, I feel like having a good cry.

Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it, because I sure enjoyed writing it. Yay! My first completed multi-chaptered fic. Oh, the joy. (Regains composure) So, anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 5

The Chill Grill had never looked finer. The lights were low, and all the tables had been removed except one. The remaining table had a pristine tablecloth draped over it, along with a softly flickering scented candle. Other similar candles were placed strategically around the room. Rose petals were spread across the floors and the counters. A stereo had been set up on one of the countertops, thought it was currently silent. It was Monday night, and Raven and Eddie had quickly cobbled together a plan for Raven to apologize. Of course, it helped that Victor had given Raven permission to use the Chill Grill after hours that night. Now Eddie just had to fulfill his part of the plan. Chelsea had been a ghost that day at school, elusive and silent. Raven could count on one hand the number of times she had glimpsed the redhead that day, excluding classes (during which Chelsea sat alone at the back of the room). All in all, Raven's hopes rested on his evening. The young psychic nervously flitted about making final touches to everything. She heard the door open and close and she anxiously smoothed nonexistent wrinkles from her outfit.

"Eddie, what are we doing? The Chill Grill is closed already. And why on earth do you have a key to the door?" Raven heard Chelsea say.

"You'll see. It's a surprise," Eddie answered back as their voices grew close.

"Aw, c'mon Eddie. I'm not in the mood for a surpri…" Chelsea's reply tapered off as they stepped through the door into the dining area and she spotted Raven.

"Oh…hi," she said quietly, refusing to meet Raven's eyes. She turned to ask Eddie if they could leave but the little demon had already scampered away.

"I…I should go," she said, turning to leave.

Raven lunged forward and grabbed her hand, "Chelsea, please wait! I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, I know. What I did was twisted and wrong and you don't ever want to talk to me again. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll go," Chelsea said in a small, hopeless voice.

"Actually, I was hoping you'd stay and accept an apology," the psychic girl said, her voice laced with hope. Chelsea looked at Raven in disbelief as Raven hurried to elaborate.

"I'm so sorry! I was just shocked, is all. I don't want to lose you," Raven added in a rush as she gently squeezed Chelsea's hands.

"Please tell me this isn't a sick joke…" Chelsea said almost inaudibly, suddenly very interested in her shoes since her gaze didn't waver from them.

"Not in the least," Raven reassured. One hand released Chelsea's to wrap around her waist and pull her closer.

"I love you, Chels," Raven whispered, causing Chelsea's eyes to dart up and search the darker girl's gaze. Chelsea started to return the confession but found herself pulled into a tender kiss. The redhead found her back pressed against the wall as Raven's tongue slipped between her lips, quelling any thoughts of breaking apart for air. Oxygen was overrated anyway. The kiss was searching and caring and passionate and Chelsea's head was reeling from the pure euphoria of it all. They softly pulled apart, their eyes searching each other's.

"I love you too, Rae. I love you because you're gorgeous and caring and everything I thought I could never have. You're perfect and whenever I see you and can't hold you it makes me want to tear my heart out because I'd rather die than live without you," the words spilled from Chelsea's full lips in a cascade. Joy danced in Raven's eyes as she smiled and pressed a kissed to Chelsea's forehead.

"I love you, Chelsea, because you're the most beautiful person I know and you care about everyone and everything, even if they don't deserve it. I love you because you're wacky and artistic and carefree. I love you because you're a neurotic mess when you're worried, and it should be impossible for anyone to look so beautiful when they cry. And if I have to let go of you right now, I think I'll just quit existing," Raven said, and a blush rose on her lover's cheeks.

They stayed like that for a long time, unwilling to move, occasionally pressing a soft kiss to the other's lips. Raven started as she remembered something, disentangling herself from Chelsea and moving towards the stereo. She put in a CD, selected the right song, and pressed 'play.' She met Chelsea in the middle of the floor as the first notes of "Because You Live" by Jesse McCartney swept through the room. She took the redhead in her arms and smiled.

"Let's try it without the mask this time."

Fin

A/N: Well, my first completed multi-chaptered fic. I find myself oddly pleased and unsatisfied at the same time. And you know what the solution for that is? Write more Chelsea/Raven, of course :P

Also, I rarely respond to flames but I would like to address something. To Nice Try, I hate to disappoint you but I hadn't read any of the That's So Raven fanfictions here before writing this story. The idea for Behind the Mask was originally a Harry Potter fanfic but I changed fandoms when I was struck by one of my characteristic obsessions for That's So Raven. However, I have had the opportunity to read Memorize Her Smile since writing this fanfic and I would like to congratulate SoulPiper on writing such an excellent fanfic. At the risk of being sarcastic, I'm terribly sorry I disappointed you.


End file.
